


Betas run the World

by uofmdragon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Photographer, M/M, Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is hired to take pictures of an actual omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betas run the World

**Author's Note:**

> FitzMackOTP requested - Clint/Coulson - abo & photography

Phil finished checking the lighting and making sure the set looked as good as it could. Make up should be just be about the ready with the client. He sniffed, unsurprised to scent the a more neutral scent into the room to counteract any pheromones that might be released.

They were supposed to have an actual omega to shoot today. Phil wondered how many people realized that the betas were used in erotic photography. Hell a lot betas were used in the porn industry, simply because Alphas got too aggressive when there was an unmatched omega. Plus omegas never seemed to go into heat at the right time or went into at the wrong time… So there were a lot of betas that claimed to be omegas in porn.

There was a small ruckus and Phil’s nostrils flared as the omega stepped in. He was more muscular than most omegas, which didn’t appeal to many alphas, but it did to Phil. This was going to be a pleasant shoot.

Three people walked out with him. Phil recognized Melinda and Jemma. 

“Phil,” Melinda said, smiling at him. “This is Clint.” She gestured toward the omega.

“A pleasure,” Phil said, extending his head.

Clint took it, giving a firm handshake. “Likewise.”

“And this is his agent, Natasha,” Melinda added. 

“Hello,” Phil said, offering her his hand. “Nice to put a name to the face.”

“I’ve heard good things,” Natasha stated. “You don’t mind if I hang around, do you?”

“Of course not, are you…?” Phil asked, gesturing between the two. He wanted to know just how hands on he could be.

Clint snorted. “Natasha’s more like a sister.” The snort was inelegant, but very charming.

Phil stared for a moment, taking in the good looks until Melinda cleared her throat. “Shall we get started?”

Phil nodded, gesturing Clint towards the set.

Clint removed the robe he was wearing and made his way to the set of the set. Leo had done a wonderful job with the set, making it look like wilderness. 

“How do you want me, Phil?” Clint asked.

Phil hesitated. “Should we start with the traditional pose?”

“Sure,” Clint said, dropping down to present to himself. There was plenty of activity going on behind, but Phil focused on Clint. He snapped a test shot, glancing at the monitors to see whether the faux-lubrication was reflecting properly. It was designed to make it look the omega was in heat, so that Clint looked ready for Phil’s cock.

No… That was a bad thought. Phil pushed it out of his mind as he took his shots, calling out directions to the omega.

They changed positions, wrapping rope like vines around the omega’s arms as if he’d been caught by some cunning alpha’s trap. Clint had gorgeous arms and Phil endeavored to show both the arms and his gorgeous ass.

They took a break, Clint going to get some fluids in him and Phil going to try and calm his own pheromones. He wasn’t too surprised when Melinda was leaning against the wall next to him with a knowing smirk.

“Don’t,” Phil said, fully prepared for what would come next.

“You like him.”

“I don’t know him.”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “Fine you’re attracted to him.”

“Yes, well, I can see the appeal and why he was chosen for this shoot.”

“You should ask him out.”

“Maybe…” Phil hesitated. “But he probably…”

“He’s single and Natasha thinks you’re his type. Plus she knows his real lustful look and his face one, according to her, he’s been giving you the real one.”

“I…” Phil started. “I guess, if he’s not booked to do anymore work me. I could ask after we’re done.”

Melinda smiled.

Phil turned and went back to the shoot. It dragged on forever from that moment. Clint was gorgeous and Phil really didn’t want to stop. “I think we’re all done.”

“Excellent,” Clint aid, getting up to stretch his back. He grabbed the bathrobe and put it on. “How was I?”

“You were great,” Phil said. He hesitated.

“Look, I, uh, no this isn’t actually that traditional of me, but maybe you and me and could get a coffee some time?”

Phil blinked. “I could do that.”

Clint smiled, his whole face changing. “Great. When’s a good time?”

“An hour from now,” Melinda stated, appearing behind his shoulder.

Clint scowled. “You and Natasha were arranging schedules I see.”

“Betas run the world, Barton, deal with it.”

Clint laughed.

“It works for me,” Phil offered.

“Sure, lemme get get the fake lube off of me.” Clint waved and headed to the dressing room. Phil went to go back up, fully aware that he had a date with a very attractive omega.


End file.
